


Tough Love

by KrystalHuntress



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Estranged Parents, Gen, It's just was siblings do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalHuntress/pseuds/KrystalHuntress
Summary: Lillith and Edalyn Clawthorne always fought a bit, as sisters usually did, but one night an argument takes a turn for the worst.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Tough Love

The evening sun burned hot, the two sisters home at last from their school trip. Their parents were not there yet as usual so both girls went about their way, tidying up. They were used to it by now; their parents rushing them off to school, leaving them with only a short hug good bye and dinner in the kitchen before returning in the late hours of the night when both girls would be fast asleep. They had both learned how to take care of the house, and take care of theirselves and each other in turn. It was how they worked together to make things better for the both of them.

This evening though, there was an uncomfortable air in the Clawthorne home. Edalyn and Lillith often bickered as siblings did, but this was a completely different energy. The scathing looks and angry sounds Lillith repeatedly gave her sister did nothing but confused Eda. It wasn't like Lillith to keep her mouth shut, all she ever did was talk about school or spelling or the Emporer's coven. Though she thought she liked the silence at first, it was becoming increasingly clear that Lillith's actions were some sort of subtle punishment, and then only made Eda uncomfortable. What ticked off Eda more was that she knew exactly why Lillith was acting this way, and she didn't believe it was justified one bit. 

There they were, eating at the dinner table. Lillith had just shot Eda another nasty look, what must have been the fifth since they had sat down. Eda's eyes drew at slits, now completely tired of her sister's rude behaviour.

"What?!" she barked. "Come on, Lily, you can't keep on doing this forever. You're being really annoying right now!"

Lillith rolled her eyes and scoffed. 

"You would know all about that…" she said under her breath, reaching for her drink. But Eda had heard, and definitely did not appreciate the comment.

"Are you seriously never gonna really talk to me again over a little prank? It's not that deep, Lily, I just wanted to have some fun!" 

Lillith scowled, unamused. "It was more than just a "prank" Edalyn, there were powerful people from the Emporer's coven there today. I thought you knew better to behave!"

"But they didn't care anyway! And I didn't even get in trouble, I thought you'd be glad that-"

"It doesn't matter, Eda!" Lillith insisted. "I ask you to do one thing for me, just one thing in your entire life, for you not to embarrass me, and you couldn't even do that!"

Eda remained quiet for a couple moments, internalising what Lillith had just said. Once thought over, she only cast her eyes downward and laughed dryly. 

"None of this is actually about what I did, is it?"

Lillith blinked.

"No, this is all about them offering me a stupid coven spot as an apprentice or something before you."

"Edalyn," Lillith was gritting her teeth, Eda knew she was preparing to snap. But she didn't really care. These were dangerous waters she was dipping in, and she felt just like provoking her a bit more. 

"You know what? Get over yourself, Lily! I don't even want to be a stupid apprentice, I don't want to waste my time like you do learning all this stuff that doesn't even matter! You always make fun of how I study magic but guess what Lily? I do it all “wrong” and they stil wanted me over you so stop being a prick to me just because you're not good enough!"

Lillith's face was red from anger, and maybe embarassment. Eda didn't know which, but she knew she had hit Lillith exactly where it hurt. Seeing Lillith all twisted up almost felt cathartic; her older sister was just always on her back about something, it was nice to see for once she had nothing to say. 

It seemed Eda had thought to soon, because Lillith immediately fired back

"Do you have any idea how long I've dreamed of being apart of that coven?" Lillith's voice was raw, which worried Eda just a little. "You know, all the "wasted time" I spend is so I can be a good enough witch so one day I can help the Emporer keep on improving the Boiling Isles, something I wouldn't expect you to understand because you only think about how your magic can benefit you." 

Eda hadn't expected that. She wanted to speak up in defense, but Lillith kept on talking. 

"You're so gifted you think you don't have to listen to people when they tell you you can't do something. You just can't be normal, can you? I get it, you're a kid and you think that everything revolves around you, but some people have to worked twice as hard just to do things that come easily for you. You're the one wasting all that power on stupid things like food fights and track mixing so excuse me for wanting to do something worthwhile with what I have. I'm not the one who needs to get over herself."

Eda was the silent one now. She usually never took what Lillith said to heart, but this time she knew she meant every word. She felt tears slowly begin to form, and immediately tried to repress them, screwing with her face in the process. Her fork made a clank sound against her plate, and she stalked off to her room. 

"Fine. Go to bed, Edalyn! Like the child you are!"

Lillith sighed and leaned back in her chair. She just didn't get it. She tried so hard to sympathise with Edalyn, but she simply couldn't get why she did the things she did. All the trouble she caused around school. Her disinterest in and borderline hatred of covens. The way she dated around with practically anyone her age. It was infuriating. And guess who was always left to pick up the pieces when Edalyn took things too far?

Today though had taken the cake. It was their school trip to the Emporer's palace. Lillith had at least expected her younger sister to know better than to act out in front of coven members. But no, she just had to be obnoxious and make a scene in front of EVERYONE. Lillith was so ashamed she had to step up and apologise on her sister's behalf. They were surprisingly forgiving, and like Edalyn had boasted about earlier, offered her a spot as an apprentice because of her great talent. Lillith swore she saw red then and there. It was at that moment that something sinister crossed her mind. She didn't know if it was coming from her or maybe someone else, but as Edalyn's classmates were congratulating her on the opportunity, she had an inkling to just do something about it. Something that would make sure Edalyn never got the chance to be apart of someone as grand and important as the Emporer's coven. Removing her chances completely.

It was coming back to her again, and Lillith shook the idea out of her head. Sure, she was angry, but she wasn't a monster. She just sat there in her chair, reminiscing on the fight. She wondered if Edalyn was right. Had she been wasting her time? Was she just not skilled enough that her dream was simply not a possibility? No matter how much she tried to push it to the back of her head, her worst fear broke its way through and consumed all her thoughts.

It was supposed to be her big day. Her chance to prove she was worthy to be apart of the Emporer's coven, and Eda had taken it all away. How could they have offered her a spot, when this was Lillith's dream, something she wanted more than anything? It didn't matter whether she was good enough or not, didn't she deserve this? All that time spent working and studying, all her blood, sweat and tears couldn't just turn out useless in the end.

Deep down, she knew Eda would never join. Gifted as she was, the idea of being confined to one thing and one thing only repelled her. She liked space to do things her way. It was a trait about her that was admirable as much as it brough her trouble. Still, what if it didn't matter to the Emporer? What if they eventually convinced Eda to join? Eda would have everything Lillith worked for just handed to her on a silver platter, all by chance. She felt her eyes begin to water and hastily took care of it, angry that these stupid tears had betrayed her usual cool composure.

She threw her head back and sighed, just staring at the ceiling. Their parents still wouldn't be back until much later. She had nothing else to do but sit still and mope some more. Nothing else to do, she thought, but there was always an ultimatum. There was no harm in trying to rectify the situation.

She felt her body moving before she event registered it, slowly making her way to Eda's door. It's nothing, she told herself. She was just being a good older sister by checking on Edalyn. Just making sure that the fight hadn't left her too shaken. Nothing more to it. The little lies soothed her conscience and edged her on more, convincing herself that nothing was going to happen. But still, a tiny part of her knew the truth, and it was horridly ugly. 

She slowly opened Eda's door, so as to not wake Eda up. There she was. Fast asleep in bed, that stupid smirk she often wore plain on her face. It seemed that the fight didn't phase her much after all. To most, Eda would probably seem cute in her sleep. But the sight of her sister just being able to rest contently only worsened Lillith's rage. 

Wasn't it so nice being Eda? Not having a care in the world. Having one of the biggest opportunities just handed to her and not even batting an eye? Not feeling the slightest bit of remorse for ruining Lillith's day, and probably dreaming about how she could sabotage her sister's life next.

All these possibilities poisoned Lillith's thoughts, every cell in her body screamed at her to do something, anything to make Edalyn pay. 

She didn't exactly know what she wanted to do. She just wanted Eda to be in pain, to suffer, to feel half of what Lillith was feeling right then. It was until she noticed the odd glow illuminating the room that she realised she was ready forming a spell circle, a big one at that. It's energy felt completely different from her usual spells, much stronger and more electric. She even noticed it being a much more violent shade of blue than usual. Everything about it felt…wrong. 

She suddenly realized that her hand was shaking. She wanted to stop, but felt the rest of her entire body irresponsive. The only movement was of her finger completing the spell circles, which it did. The spell had been cast.

In that moment, she felt every muscle in her body tense. It was if she had completely lost control of her own will. The fear was back now, but more deep and egregious, with the tiniest bit of remorse to accompany it. Hot tears sprung to her eyes, and she soon found herself on the bedroom floor, her legs too weak to stand. Lillith was in complete shock. It felt as if something was doing her head in, the same thoughts were repeating again and again in her head like a mantra. How could you do this to your baby sister? How could you do this just because of prank? How could you do this? How could you do this? How could you do this?

A sudden noise released her from her silent meltdown. She immediately looked up, eyes widened in terror. It was nothing but Edalyn turning in her sleep, though the sight did not ease her fear in the slightest. Edalyn's once peaceful expression was now rather disturbed, and only now did Lillith notifice the dried tear marks on he cheeks. Edalyn shifted under the covers a bit more, mumbling to herself in sound slumber. Then there was silence. 

Lillith took the opportunity to immediately get off the floor and head for the door. Though wanting nothing more than to leave and forget what had just occured, her conscience made her take one last look at Edalyn in bed before closing that door. Lillith winced, the sight of her baby sister no longer caused anger, but still brought great pain. Poor little Edalyn, simply oblivious to what had just transpired. She had no idea what fate beheld her, no idea how things were going to change for the worst. And honestly? Neither did Lillith.

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write my take on why Lillith cursed Eda  
> Happy finale eve, everyone!  
> edit: yeah so this is now drunk due to the season finale but I still enjoyed writing this!


End file.
